marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Cap's suit Did Tony redesign the stealth suit or it a new suit all together? Cale2.0 (talk) 17:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) In Captain America: Civil War, which side will you be on Tony's or Cap's? Cale2.0 (talk) 20:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Does Deadpool take place in the new X-Men timeline? Cale2.0 (talk) 17:08, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Diviners And terrigenesis meeting no, I'm talking about the mist not the Diviners. The diviners are kree shells to protect the terrigen crystals from anyone harm it and for example I saw trip he was a human but the mist didn't turn him to a statue it doesn't kill humans only a piece of a shard from the diviner impaled in the stomach after Tripp kicked it and any humans touch the diviner it will turn them into statue that's what I mean and secondly if the mist find any hundreds of thousands of humans across the globe on every seven continents just in case if one of them who is a descendent of the Inhumans in secret. (Caution: This information is a conference meeting for everyone so they could write and put any comments down). So wh...oh my god that's it your right if Phil Coulson, Sebastian Derik And hank Thompson were injected by that cure known as a kree blood maybe they will become inhumans eventually. What you think? --JarodMighty (talk) 17:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Age of Ultron character bio Hi Doom, I was constructing the bio for Captain America and I notice you deleted my work before I had a chance to continue my progress any particular reason why?--Kal-EL (talk) 01:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) OdinSword and Odin's Throne Doomlurker. Look at this picture to the left and look at odin's throne to the right I realise that the sword was called OdinSword also known as The Infinity Sword in the comic and I saw handle in a shape of the same throne of Odins but it's upside down. what if the sword appear in Thor: Ragnarok? --JarodMighty (talk) 17:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) TOC in Collapsible Sections Hey Doomlurker, unfortunately Table of Contents is not that adaptable! Also, any headings within collapsible div won't appear in TOC. Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Why did you do it? I don't understand, why did you undo my edits to the Avengers: Age of Ultron continuity and references? -Astroarnav Re: Welcome Thank You I want to say that I you for the welcome and it has been a pleasure being introduced to this wiki. Due to it is a good one and I am a fan of the series. Like it has all the characters that I have like with iron man and what not. But thanks again for the welcome. Questions So I have a series of questions to ask you and if they are possible, then I could thank you again. *What avengers movie do you like the most? *Who is your fave avengers and why? *How many people did you think would make the films? TV Show Apparently to the Marvel Agent Shield, it says that they are going to have to call in the avengers in order to help out the problem that has been around for years. So what's the deal with that? ::The second episode in the thirds season. Gao Do you think Madam Gao is Crane Mother? Cale2.0 (talk) 15:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Blocked for zero reason? So why did you block me on the DcMovies wikia? Can you p!ease explain to me why you blocked me for NO REASON AT ALL. I added information and images.. What did I do wrong...? Please enlighten me. Npaproductions (talk) 02:43, June 11, 2015 (UTC) honestly I have no idea what you mean by 'categorizing' the images. I do there what I here, which is upload an image for a certain page,name it correctly and I'm done.I've never had to 'categorize' them on here so why MUST i do it on that wikia? Also, no I haven't seen your posts on there. I barely if ever go on the DC wikia. Npaproductions (talk) 18:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) The Ten Rings in 'Ant-Man' Can this information be added to the Ant-Man/Ten Rings article ? : The 10 Rings – While it may not be visible in the final film, one of the characters in this scene – maybe even a disciple of Donovan’s character – has a “10 Rings of the Mandarin” tattoo on the left side of his neck. This raises some big questions, and Hank Pym’s “be careful” line to Cross suggests maybe he’s just one of several groups angling for this huge advance in technology. - SlashFilm : Npaproductions (talk) 19:24, June 22, 2015 (UTC) The Punisher I heard that the Punisher was the driver of the Penske truck in the Winter Soldier, that help Fury get away from hydra and hit Sitwell on the parkway. Both Joe and Anthony Russo confirmed that both trucks had the same driver. I don't know for sure, what do you think? Cale2.0 (talk) 13:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Microverse How should I go about adding this to the page? I'm having a hard time trying to figure out the wording for the page itself. Any suggestions / think u can give me a jumping off point to word it correctly? Same goes for the Kosmos dimension. Npaproductions (talk) 01:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Aunt May in Civil War? Dunno how to go about this info.. Source, should I add it to the civil war page? Npaproductions (talk) 19:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Renaming these Deadpool images Can you rename these images from the deadpool photos gallery? I'd just like to have these have more coherent names, something findable when you search for images. ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-01.jpg ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-02.jpg ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-25.jpg ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-33.jpg ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-04.jpg ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-07.jpg ryan-reynolds-gets-down-dirty-on-deadpool-movie-set-11.jpg Leslie Bibb confirmed for Civil War? Check this source Npaproductions (talk) 20:25, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Deadpool gallery "images from the film, whether released to promote the film or not, do not belong in the promotion section" - how does that make any sense. The picture are for promotional purposes, and the other image of Deadpool and Negasonic is not official, its from the filming. All those images your putting above the 'promotion' section, are all promotional pieces. How do you justify putting them in where the pictures for the actual film (screenshots) go? I can see the one with TJ Miller, Reynolds and whatsherface, and Ajax could go there but the others are strictly promotional material. Don't get me confused now, I won't come back here if you keep setting up these non-enforced 'rules', which have not been applied on any other article on this page. Npaproductions (talk) 23:40, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Apocalypse infobox pic Say, I think that En Sabah Nur needs a new infobox pic. Should the new poster art of Apocalypse from SDCC be added until there is a high quality pic of Oscar Isaac as Apocalypse? I think the poster art looks nice. Imperial Wyrm 06:45, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Toby Kebbell/Doctor Doom Toby Kebbell confirms that Doom's last name is von Doom. http://www.superherohype.com/features/347269-fantastic-four-doctor-doom Redranger241 (talk) 14:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Old Man Logan thread I would very much like to see your thoughts on this thread, about how an Old Man Logan movie would be done, and who to replace the characters owned by different companies with. Imperial Wyrm 04:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC)